Debug Mode
A debug menu or debug mode is a user interface implemented in a computer program that allows the user to view and/or manipulate the program's internal state for the purpose of debugging. The Debug Mode is a special mode only in the PC versions of HPPS, HPCOS and HPPOA. It enables you to activate cheats. How to activate: The debug mode is activated in the same way for all three games. To activate the Debug Mode you have to go into the Game.INI file, scroll down to the bottom and change the text that says: bDebugMode=False to bDebugMode=True * Note: The "Game.INI" file is found in the users my documents folder in a folder called "Harry Potter". It only appears after the game has been opened for the first time. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Game page: Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone After activating the debug mode, there should now be the word Debug written in the top left corner as the game starts. The main menu will have three new options, which are: * Level Select - Allow you to skip to any level of the game. * Language - List of all speech files. User can scroll and listen to any of them. * Credits - Lists the credit for the game. Keyboard cheats: * F2: Warps Harry to a specific location on the current map. * F3: Warps to another specific location. * F4: Another specific warp spot. * F5: Another warp, but this one always warps somewhere different. It may be one of the previous three spots at random or even a completely different spot on some maps. * F7: Turns off debug mode. Debug mode must be re-enabled manually, as there is no shortcut key to enable it. * F8: Changes the camera angle. * F11: Displays how many Fire Seeds, Challenge Stars, Beans, and House Points have been obtained. The House Points overlay right on top of the Bean counter however, making it barely visible. * Spacebar: Fast forwards through cutscenes. Other: Whilst in debug code, cheat codes can be enabled during gameplay by pressing the tilde (~) key and entering "set engine.playerpawn bcheatsenabled true" in the command box. Such as: * ghost, fly, walk, harrysuperjump, and harrygetsfullhealth Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Game page: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Commands * Insert - takes a screenshot and saves it as a raw bitmap at "\Documents\Harry Potter II\" * Delete - enables the free camera mode. * F4 - toggles the "Shortcut Window". * F7 - toggles debug mode. * Page Up/Page Down - increases and decreases game speed, respectively. Tilde - toggles the console. (~) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Game page: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Once the debug code is activated, press one of the following keys during gameplay to activate the corresponding debug function: * Tilde (~) - Toggles the console * F4 - Select level * Delete - Enables the free camera mode (Arrow keys to move forward/back; mouse to steer) * Page Up/Page Down - Increases and decreases the game speed, respectively * F9 - Unlock all spells * F6 - Fully restore health There are also a few console commands to edit certain key values, where X is any number between 1 and 9999999: * set statusitemwiggenwell ncount X - Number of Wiggenweld Potions * set statusitemjellybeans ncount X - Number of Jellybeans * set statusitemgryffindorpts ncount X - Gryffindor House Points